Out of the Shadows, Into the Night
by Kaynara-Randomness
Summary: When Kurt is marked as a vampyre fledgling, he has to leave his friends behind and either become a vampyre, or die. Everything seems pretty bleak...Until he meets Blaine.
1. Just a Bad Feeling

**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfiction...When I thought about Kurt moving to Dalton, it seemed to fit in with moving to the House of Night. Plus, any excuse to write about Klaine. So, I hope you like it!

Out of the Shadows, Into the Night

Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel glanced at his reflection in the mirror and frowned slightly. Tweaking a strand of hair which had fallen over his eyes, he was satisfied and strolled out of the room, confidence settling over his features like sea mist rolling over the coast, hiding everything beneath. He coughed slightly and then again, harder. As if life wasn't hard enough already, he was getting the 'flu.

Emerging into the front room, a mumbled ''Mornin', Kurt.'' was heard from his father who sitting on the couch with Carole, watching the news, the main story was a protest in New York about the rights of vampires. A catatonic grunt from the kitchen table proved his half-brother Finn had also acknowledged his presence. ''Late night with Rachel again, Finn?'' Kurt teased, only to be glared at.

Grabbing a slice of toast, a sliver of butter was applied before Kurt ate it delicately. There was still ten minutes before they needed to leave for school, so he took his time eating, unlike Finn, who seemed to think the food would disappear if he didn't eat it fast enough. ''Wow, Finn, slow down, you'll get a stomach ache.'' Startled, Kurt watched as the last mouthful was gone.

''C'mon, Kurt, we'll be late.'' Grabbing his bag and Kurt's collar, Finn was out of the door and next to the car in seconds, and had thankfully thought to grab Kurt's bag also.

''What's the hurry?'' Kurt started the car and started driving, though slower than usual - he sensed Finn had something he wanted to say.

''Well, I just wanted to talk to you...Rachel has been acting funny lately, and I'm worried about you and Karofsky...''

The rest of Finn's words washed over Kurt as he involuntarily shuddered and the car lurched slightly. _You're okay, just...ignore him. He'll leave you alone as long as you just ignore him._ The memory of the kiss washed over him and he began wishing he hadn't had the toast after all.

''...Anyway, I just have a bad feeling about today. Maybe its just stress or something. Just..be careful, yeah?''

''Of course, Finn. I'll take it easy on the daredevil today.'' Though most of the slightly awkward speech had completely passed him by, he got the meaning and could tell Finn was serious.

Pulling into McKinley High, Kurt parked the car and got out, before bending over and coughing a long, wet, hacking cough, which sounded quite unhealthy. ''Hey, you okay dude?'' Finn asked worriedly. ''Yeah...fine.'' Kurt replied weakly.

Straightening up, he uncreased his shirt where it had rumpled slightly. He saw a black girl arguing with a small brunette and yelled happily, ''Hey, Mercedes!'' The girl in question looked up and Kurt ran over to his best friend, Finn following to see Rachel.

''Kurt! How are ya today, white boy?'' she grinned, linking arms with him.

''Brilliant, as always, 'Cedes.'' he replied happily, forgetting all about his coughing fit.

''And so, your assignment for this week is overcoming problems.'' Mr Schuester finished, as the whiteboard behind him declared, ''And no duets this week guys, I want to see something personal to you and only you.'' A bubble of talk burst out among the students as already song choices were being discussed.

Stifling another cough, Kurt turned to Mercedes, about to start bouncing ideas off her. Before he could get the words out, though, he felt the back of his neck prickle as if he was being watched.

A figure appeared at the door to the music room and Mr Schue turned and his face showed a flash of fear before turning carefully blank. His silence spread like ripples across a pond and the entire room quietened to look at the visitor. Shock and fear became the prevalent emotions in the room.

The man in the doorway had dark black hair which glinted blue where the light hit it. His eyes were so dark they looked black and his skin looked unhealthily pale, set in contrast to the solid sapphire crescent moon in the center of his forehead which was surrounded by jagged, geometric designs. The vampyre raised his hand to point at the students, revealing a similar marking on his palm.

Kurt sat frozen, his mind racing. _Who will it be oh god not Rachel or Mercedes or Brittany Artie Finn Santana..._ The names of all his friends ran through his head before he realised that the Tracker was looking straight at him.

''Kurt Hummel!'' The vampyre's voice was loud and clear as Kurt started to shake slightly. He felt the gazes of the rest of the Glee club on him and the sound of his blood rushing through his veins seemed to roar through his head. _This is a mistake it has to be I can't become one of them this isn't happening..._

The vampyre's voice seemed to take on a different cadence as it spoke the next words - darker and more powerful.

''Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night.''

The long slender fingers seemed to curl in slow motion and eventually they were pointed at him. A bolt of lightning seemed to split Kurt's head in two and the floor tilted sickeningly before it rushed up to meet him.

The first thought that came to mind was a slightly hysterical one. _Ah haha, bolt of lightning, forehead...Harry Potter!_

Opening his eyes to see Rachel and Mercedes standing over him looking shocked and tearful, respectively, was a welcome sight.

''Kurt..y-you've...you've got to g-go...'' Rachel's own upset was starting to show and she had started crying.

Standing up shakily, another cough took over his slight build and lasted well over a minute. When he had finished, he straightened to see the members of the New Directions with a myriad of expressions on their faces. Sadness, resignation, shock, confusion (that was Brittany) and...disgust?

''Quinn?'' Kurt asked, worried that he was going to lose one of his friends.

''You're one of those _things_, now.'' The blonde cheerleader looked disgusted, and turning, Kurt saw that Mike Chang also had the same expression on his face, though his more tinged with fear.

''Why has Kurt got a tattoo suddenly?'' Brittany asked Artie slowly.

Before Artie got a chance to answer, Mr Schue took over, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. ''Kurt...you have to go to a House of Night. Now.''

''We'll come back to your house and help you pack.'' Mercedes said firmly, also looking as if she was about to burst into tears. The rest of the girls, with the exception of Quinn, also nodded, though Santana looked a bit uncertain.

''I'm coming too, dude.'' Finn put in.

''Guys, no. You can't just walk out of school. Finn, you can go, because you're...family, but the rest of you are staying here.'' Mr Schuester said firmly.

A babble of protests broke out, only to be interrupted by yet another coughing fit and Brittany now asking,''Is Kurt going on holiday with his cool tattoo?''

The reality broke over Kurt's head and he whispered, ''Its okay...I'll text you...Love you all...I have to go...'' Feeling as if he was about to break, he walked out of the room.


	2. Welcome

_**Author's note:**_ I do not own Glee or the House of Night series.

Chapter 2

_Welcome_

Walking out of the music room, Kurt heard footsteps behind him as Finn followed. The tall boy walked beside the shorter, at a loss of what to say. As the pair walked out of the school buildings and to the car, Finn noticed Kurt's shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. ''I'll drive,'' he said, holding out his hand for the keys. Kurt handed them over without protest, and slid into the passenger seat.

As Finn started the engine, he glanced over at his step-brother and noticed how the outline of the crescent moon didn't even seem strange to him. It seemed to look normal, as if it was just another part of him and as normal as his nose, or his ears. However, taking in the tearstreaked face, Kurt didn't seem to feel the same.

''Have you seen yourself?'' Finn asked, as he started driving, and immediately realised it had come out the wrong way - as if he was implying it looked awful.

''No, actually. I've been too busy worrying about how I have to move schools, leave all my friends and family behind and either become a blood-craving monster or die. Sorry to be so shallow.''

Wincing back from the sharp tongue, Finn reached over and flipped the mirror down for Kurt to look at himself.

''I just thought..it didn't look too bad...'' The words trailed out as he realised this was unlikely to cheer him up, considering the issues he had just pointed out.

Kurt stared at himself and traced the outline of the moon with his finger. It was strange how the face that had looked back at him all his life had changed so much...and yet not changed. Oddly, Finn was right, it didn't seem bad at all, but rather that it had always been there. A crazy thought struck him - if he looked back on childhood pictures of himself, would he see it on his forehead? Of course not, but it really was strange how it seemed to complete him.

The car stopped and Kurt got out, before doubling up as another coughing fit shook him, and he put his hands around himself in an effort to hold himself together. A voice permeated through the pain, as Finn asked worriedly, ''Do you want to stay here and I'll pack some things?''

''No!'' Kurt managed to choke out and, still coughing made his way to the front door. _Finn, packing my clothes? But he wouldn't know what kinds of things to put in, he'd probably completely forget everything I need for my skin regime..._The thought of Finn packing his stuff was horrifying, and as he opened the door, he remembered Burt wasn't home.

''Finn...Call my dad...Now.''

Hearing Finn mutter an affirmation, he walked into the lounge shakily, trying to stifle his last few coughs as Carole walked over, curious and then, as she caught a glimpse of the new marking on her stepson's forehead, shock and worry appeared on her face.

''K-Kurt? Are you okay? You've...'' Words failed her and Kurt just walked past her, his coughs having finally subsided slightly.

It took him about ten minutes to pack, and in that time he heard his father's car pull up in the driveway. Slightly surprised that his father hadn't tried to get him to come down already, he finished packing and walked downstairs with two suitcases.

Another cough shook him and he was starting to feel light-headed, so much so that he nearly fell down the last few steps. Burt was waiting in the front room and when he heard Kurt start to go upstairs for his last suitcase, he called out, ''Kurt...come here.''

Heading towards the voice, he saw his father there, looking only slightly shocked but still strong and understanding, like it had been all his life. It was too much for Kurt and he started sobbing as he fell into his father's arms. The fear of everything that might happen crashed over him, and he only stopped crying when it turned into yet another coughing fit.

''Kurt, I know this is hard for you, but you have to get to the House of Night now.'' Burt pushed Kurt towards Carole, who led him towards the car.

''Finn, I think Kurt might still have something upstairs. Will you go and bring it down, please?''

As Carole and Kurt approached the car, a yell was heard from the house as Finn had apparantly fallen down the last three stairs with Kurt's suitcase now on top of him. Apparantly unhurt though, judging by the amount of swearing.

When they were finally moving, Carole looked back in concern at Kurt's face - his skin even paler than normal, his eyes glazed and unfocused, coughs shaking his fragile frame every few minutes.

''How long will it take us to get there?'' she asked Burt worriedly, as Finn stared through the window blankly.

Burt's hands tightened on the wheel and he pushed the accelerator slightly further into the floor. ''About three-quarters of an hour...Its just outside of town.''

Kurt must have fallen asleep in the car, because the next thing he knew, his father was helping out of the car and towards a large old-fashioned stone building. He started coughing again and nearly passed out. Soon they were inside the building and a tall figure detached itself from the group and ran over.

''You must be the new fledgling...Oh dear, our Tracker must have found you quite late... I'm the High Priestess here, my name is Amella.'' The vampyre had a happy and kind face, with strong features that were framed by short dark brown hair. She had an air of confidence and power around her, and the tattoos on her face were delicate blue swirls and circles that spread over her forehead and down to her chin.

''Your son will be safe now, Mr Hummel.'' Amella turned to Burt, who looked visibly startled at the statement, but recovered quickly.

''How do you know my name?''

''All vampyres are slightly intuitive...'' For a moment, Kurt thought she wavered, as though she was going to apologize for being rude, but it passed and she turned to Kurt, a small smile gracing her lips.

''Welcome to the House of Night, Kurt.''

_**Authors note:**_ So, next chapter the story will actually begin and start getting somewhere. Sorry for the long run-up, but I felt it was needed. The chapters will also start getting longer as I will have more to write about. Stay tuned!


	3. Too Much To Handle

_**Author's note:**_ I don't own Glee or the House of Night. Also, sorry for the delay. Next chapter should be up before New Year at the latest.

Chapter 3

_Too Much To Handle_

There had been a flurry of tearful goodbyes, hugs and promises to call. Though Carole had gotten slightly hysterical (''Who will help me pick my outfits now?'' she had exclaimed, grinning through tears that were threatening to fall), Burt had stayed reassuring and strong. Finn had stood there awkwardly, hugging him and mumbling something that sounded like, ''Look after yourself, yeah, bro?''

And now Kurt Hummel was just a newly marked vampyre fledgling - though admittedly one that had three suitcases full of clothes that would make any fashion follower drool - who had no idea what to do. The shock and pain still hadn't broken over him yet, though he could almost feel it lurking at the back of his mind, waiting for him to let his guard down. For now though, his mask of perfectly self-assured bitchiness was up and showing no signs of cracking anytime soon.

''Kurt? This way, please.'' Amella had disappeared discreetly while he had been making his goodbyes, and had just reappeared as silently.

Kurt struggled to find a way to pull all three suitcases along, finally managing to get two of the handles in one hand and dragging them along precariously, while the other was wheeled along normally. Following the female vampyre, they only had to walk a short distance before she stepped inside a classroom with an large office off the side. Amella was now sat inside at a desk, so the suitcases were left outside the door.

He walked in and awkwardly stood next to the chair before Amella gestured to him to sit down.

''Kurt, I assume you know what is happening to you? The human world does offer some education on the subject, I understand.''

''I know a bit. A faulty gene causes a change in my body which gives off some kind of pheromone when my body starts to uh, break down...The Tracker senses it, and gives off another pheromone which results in the moon on my head and makes it a little better until I get here. Adult vampyres give off another pheromone which controls the Change...but it doesn't always work and some fledglings die.''

''Yes, that is pretty much correct. We like to make sure that fledglings have some sort of understanding before they start our Vampyre Sociology class, which explains vampyre culture, traditions, and of course the Change. Now, all fledglings have the option to change their name legally when they enter a House of Night. Would you like to?''

Taken aback by the sudden shift in topics, Kurt thought quickly and refused. ''No, I'm happy with my name, thank you.''

''Okay then.'' Amella was about to launch into yet another speech, it seemed, when the door was pushed open. Kurt looked around but saw nobody, but looking back at Amella, he saw a small ginger cat leap into her arms.

''Ah yes...This is Stella. Cats have always had a strong bond with our kind, and if one deigns to choose you, you will have a loyal companion.''

Kurt smiled slightly as the cat jumped over the desk and rubbed its face against his hand and he stroked it gently. ''Choose me?''

''Yes...Here, cats choose their owners, not the other way around. Anyway, we have to get on. You needed to be introduced to your room-mate and get settled in before classes start. This is your schedule.''

Kurt looked at the piece of paper that was handed to him, eyes widening slightly at the first item.

_Vampyre Sociology 101 - Professor Cailey_

_Equestrian Studies / Art + Design / Music - Professor Zephyr/Androni/Karra (Double period)_

_Math - Professor Ferreson_

_Lunch_

_English Literature + Language - Professor Starkey_

_Science - Professor Walsh_

''Now you can meet your room-mate.'' Amella's eyes suddenly softened and she smiled gently. ''You must be feeling overwhelmed, but don't be too afraid. This isn't the end of everything, its the start.''

Nodding, Kurt blinked away the sudden tears and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, refusing to meet the teacher's eyes, which suddenly seemed far too knowing and understanding.

Amella seemed to sweep out of the office and started out of the doors that Kurt had first come in over an hour ago. It was only three o'clock, the middle of the afternoon, but the halls were deathly quiet. Following with his suitcases, Kurt was slightly unerved unnerved by the emptiness.

''All the students and most of the teachers are asleep. Our days and nights are switched, because direct sunlight is irritating to us. You'll quickly get used to it.''

Startled, Kurt thought wildly, _Did she just read my mind?_ Then he remembered what the vampyre had told his father. _All vampyres are slightly intuitive._

_This is too much...reading minds, cats picking owners, sleeping in the middle of the day...I can't handle this!_

The boy soon realised they were now outside in a kind of garden, along a concrete path that wound through trees to a smaller, longer version of the main building. There were two entrances, and as Amella headed towards the leftmost one, there was a flurry of movement in one of the windows but before Kurt could look properly it was gone, like the source of a ripple on the surface of a lake.

''These are the dormitories. The girls are located in the one on the right, the boys on the left. You are allowed in the common rooms of both, but not the girl's bedrooms. Classes start at 9pm and finish at 3:30am. Teachers are around for an extra hour to help with homework and such. You also have a mentor. Yours is Professor Cailey, who unfortunately cannot meet you today as he is away on important business, but he will be back by next week. You will be able to ask him any more questions that you have and will help you through your Change.''

They had entered the dormitory and Kurt was surprised to see a light airy space with a TV and a small kitchen with a fridge, microwave and oven. There was one black haired boy sat watching something, but he jumped up and fisted a hand over his heart before bowing to Amella. Kurt glanced at him and noticed the uniform - black trousers, blazer (with an odd golden symbol embroidered on the pocket) and a white shirt.

''Nicholas? Why are you up so early?'' Amella's voice had sharpened dramatically, seemingly akin to a sword. Kurt smiled wryly, recognizing the tone - he had used it himself often enough.

''H-High Priestess! I couldn't sleep...Luke-'' Nicholas stammered, and stopped his sentence as he realised he was about to get someone into trouble.

''Is he still in his room?'' Amella's voice was like ice and Nicholas nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as if expecting to be struck down by the heavens.

Amella strode past and Kurt followed, accidently colliding one of his suitcases with Nicholas' leg, who groaned in agony. ''Sorry!'' Kurt whispered and the other fledgling smiled, though his eyes were watering, and held out his arm.

''Nick Duval.'' He said, and as Kurt went to shake hands, he instead grasped Kurt's forearm. ''Vampyre handshake.'' Nick said, grinning slightly.

''Kurt Hummel.'' Kurt replied after a second, getting over his confusion and uncomfortably grabbed the other boy's arm before racing after Amella.

She had exited through a door which led to a corridor leading both left and right. Following her down the right hand path, he was behind her as she stopped in front of one door and knocked. The silence was suddenly deafening, and Kurt realised there had been noise coming from within a second before.

The door opened after a few seconds, to show a boy with dirty blond hair with messed up dirty blond hair and a small white badge on his blazer. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing slightly ragged, as if he had just run a race.

''High Priestess.'' He bowed as Nicholas had done before.

''Luke...Your room-mate is here.'' Amella said stiffly before gesturing Kurt inside.

''Hey.'' Luke said as Kurt walked slightly self-consciously past and realised that Luke was as tall as Finn had been, or perhaps even taller. _Had been? He's still alive, but I'm already thinking of him in the past tense..._

''Hi. Kurt Hummel.'' Kurt held out his arm, perfectly confident and self-assured as Luke took it.

''Were you busy, Luke?'' Amella cut in, poison dripping off every word.

''Just practising the new dance routine, High Priestess.''

''I heard no music...And its a bit early for that, isn't it?''

''I had my iPod in.'' Luke replied, ignoring the second question.

It seemed that Amella thought he was lying, but after a glare she spoke to Kurt. ''Luke will show you around and where to go for your classes...If you have any problems before Professor Cailey comes back, you may come and speak to me.''

And she was gone.

Luke shut the door and Kurt looked around the room. It had two single beds, one unmade and one perfectly untouched, but the table next to it..._Is that...my stereo? My Vogue magazines?_ All the things Kurt couldn't live without but had not thought to pack were sitting there.

''They brought your stuff in about half an hour ago.'' Luke said with a smile and Kurt turned and looked at him.

Messed up dirty blond hair, handsome face and astonishingly deep blue eyes. Kurt was instantly approving. _Well, I wonder if he's gay..._

''Nice to meet you.'' Luke was speaking again and Kurt was pulled back to his senses as his room-mate raised his voice and said, ''Hannah, she's gone.''

The door to the bathroom swung open and a pretty brunette girl stepped out. She had wavy hair with a fake flower in it, chocolate brown eyes and was dressed in a shirt that showed off far too much of her cleavage and a skirt that was so short it was probably illegal. She ignored Kurt and attached herself to Luke's lips before he pushed her off none too gently, smiling mischieviously. ''Later, darling, we have company.''

_What a surprise...Straight. First Finn, then Sam, now this guy...This is becoming a serious problem._

_**Author's note:**_ So next chapter Kurt meets Blaine! Finally...


	4. Mates, Dates and Warblers

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee or the House of Night.

Chapter 4

_Mates, Dates and Warblers_

First lesson at his new school. He wasn't nervous. Not even a little.

New school sounded far too normal, but Kurt couldn't really think of any other way of putting it.

Having breakfast at 7.30 in the evening definitely wasn't normal.

Sitting in the hall, one of the first things he had noticed was most of his fellow fledglings had long hair. Including the guys. After he had grabbed three pieces of toast (after all, he was used to dinner at this point) and sat with Luke, he had asked about it.

''Oh, our nails and hair start to grow faster.'' The other boy had replied, leaving Kurt wanting slightly more detail.

A couple of bites into the first slice of toast, three more boys had come to join them, looking curiously at Kurt.

''Kurt, these are my friends Thad, Robert and Zane. Guys, this is my new room-mate, Kurt.''

''Hey Kurt. Welcome to the House of Night.'' The one that had been pointed out as Thad said politely. He had an open face, with dark brown hair and like Luke, had a small white badge on his blazer.

Robert nodded, but said nothing. He was taller than Kurt, but not as much as , with an extremely grave, serious expression in his hazel eyes and seemed as if he never spoke about anything.

Zane smirked slightly when Kurt was introduced, but gave a small, cheeky wave anyway. Looking at the almond-shaped eyes which had a glint of mischief and at the arrogant smirk, Kurt labelled him as a trouble-maker.

The conversation went immediately to Robert, who had apparantly started going out with a 'hottie' called Megan. Robert didn't contribute anything, though, except when Luke started complimenting her slightly too much, he got a glare that shut him up immediately.

Kurt had felt left out, but took his phone out and saw thirteen new messages and five missed calls. 4 calls from Mercedes, one from ...Rachel?

**Artie:** glee wont be the same without u! hope ur ok

**Brittany**: kurt can i come on holiday with u and get a tattoo 2? :D

**Mercedes**: omg i cant believe this has happened! call me! hope ur feelin ok! xx

**Santana**: hey porcelain mercedes is goin crazy call her plz

**Tina**: kurt i hope we can still meet up! miss u already! :(

**Mercedes**: kurt! are u ok? y arent u callin? xx

**Lauren**: hope ur new school isnt too bad. hope bein a vamp is ok. do u sparkle?

**Rachel**: Kurt! I hope you are doing okay. If you ever need to test your voice against someone of your own caliber, feel free to come and see me. Wait, are you allowed out of there?

**Sam**: hey kurt hope u are ok and that your new school is good

**Finn**: hey dude we just left your dad is kinda sad and mom looks upset. but i just wanna say u will be fine dont worry 2 much

**Mercedes**: kurt! im worried now. call me before i come up there and find u! xx

**Puck**: hey dude congrats on now bein with the pretty guys. get some! find me a vamp chick? :)

**Dad**: Kurt, I miss you already but you're in the right place now. I will always love you. Dad

Tears rose in Kurt's eyes and he sent out a mass text to everyone.

_To: Multiple recipients._

hey guys. im ok, just overwhelmed i guess. haven't had time to think about it properly. cedes, i cant ring u classes are about 2 start. miss u guys already. love u all. puck- ill see what i can do. ;)

''Kurt?'' Luke was staring at him intently. ''Are you okay?''

''Y-yeah. Fine.'' A slight wobble and Luke's expression softened into something like sympathy.

''You've got Sociology now, don't you? So does Robert.''

Nodding, Kurt turned to the grave boy, slightly intimidated as he followed silently.

A few corners later and Robert stepped through a door. Kurt followed and was met with the first problem of the day. _Who the hell should I sit next to?_

There were four empty seats to choose from - one that was next to a huge jock-like guy who was glaring at him. That was out. The second was next to a red-haired girl with glasses and obviously great fashion sense. There was a kind of uniform, Kurt had found out, but it was mainly just black and white, as long as you had your year symbol on a blazer or something like that. He hadn't had much time to plan an outfit, so he just had his black skinny jeans on, white shirt and a black blazer with his symbol, a silver spiral which represented a sacred labyrinth, or something. Turned out vampyres had their own religion, as well.

_''She's called Nyx. I didn't believe in her either, when I came, but its weird... I don't know if I had a dream or what, but I woke up one day knowing she was real. The school has rituals every month for the full moon. Its different, at first, but you get used to it.'' Luke was explaining and though Kurt seemed to be getting more confused, he nodded and smiled like he understood._

Turned out he couldn't sit there though. A few seconds later a black girl who looked extremely pissed pushed past him and sat next to the ginger girl. Now two seats left as viable options - next to a grinning boy who looked slightly insane and reminded him strongly of Jacob Ben Israel, or the other side of the girl who was sat next to Robert.

There wasn't really any other options, and the girl looked up at him and patted the seat next to her. Kurt sat down and she turned to him.

''Megan Raine. Are you Luke's room-mate?'' Megan whispered for no apparent reason. She was pretty, with short black hair that fell just past her ears - an anomaly here - and pale grey eyes.

''Kurt Hummel, and yes.'' Kurt replied at a normal volume, and she shushed him. ''What's wrong?'' He whispered back, slightly worried now.

''I'm...not sure. I've forgotten. Never mind. Are you a good cook?'' Megan said brightly.

''Yes, I believe so.''

''Can you help me make fairy cakes? I had a really weird _craving_ for them this morning. I would have made them, but I couldn't remember where I put the ingredients.''

_Oh my Gaga. Its another Brittany._

''Sure...'' He nearly added 'boo' on the end of that, but stopped himself.

Megan smiled happily and he smiled back, already feeling faintly protective of her.

Amella walked in, and the next hour or so was spent learning about the matriarchal system of the vampyre world. It wasn't too boring, and Kurt had no problems with a society run by the girls, as it seemed the majority of boys were idiots. But as he had said before, and would no doubt say again, he was proud to be a guy and wouldn't change it for anything.

He had picked Music obviously, but Megan had Equestrian Studies and she pointed out the ginger girl Kurt had nearly sat next to before.

''Sam has Music now. She's nice, you'll like her.''

Kurt walked over to Sam, and when she glanced at him started talking, ''Hey, I was talking to Megan and she said you have Music with me...And I was wondering if she could possibly show me where to go?''

''Of course. Samantha Rickson. And you must be Kurt.''

''Kurt Hummel, yes.'' He grasped her arm, noting how it felt more natural each time. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Sorry about before, but Kate sits next to me in Sociology. I have an empty seat next to me in Music, though, which you're free to have.''

''Thanks. Great outfit, by the way. Is that jacket Marc Jacobs?''

As they entered Music and sat down, they were in a heated discussion about Alexander McQueen. It was interrupted for ten minutes while Professor Karra, a nice lady with swirling designs emanating from her face which looked like music notes in some places, spoke about different vocal ranges. Monday, Wednesday and Friday were practical lessons, and today, a Tuesday (when it started, anyway) was a non-practical, theory and such. Kurt and Sam had both heard it all before and started talking about musicals.

The double lesson flew by.

Math passed extremely slowly, and he was next to the odd boy who he had noticed in Sociology. His name was Jordan James, but Kurt tried not to talk to him too much. His eyes were intense, and holding a conversation quickly became slightly creepy.

The bell rang for lunch, and Sam who had been sat a few desks away (Professor Ferreson sat people alphabetically by last name) showed him to the cafeteria.

Kurt opted for a salad and apple juice, and followed Samantha to a table where Megan and Robert were sat.

''So how have your first few lessons gone, Kurt?'' Megan asked, her eyes bright.

''Not too bad. The worst has to be Math.''

The black girl who had sat next to Sam in Sociology came to their table. ''You're new, right?'' She asked bluntly of Kurt who looked slightly startled but nodded.

''Kate Tear. Freaked out yet or what?''

''..Not really, no.''

''Well, you're probably in denial.''

''I'm not-''

''Subconsciously, I mean. Do you know the death rate for fledglings? Its about ten percent.''

Silence fell for a moment as Sam glared at Kate and the rest looked downcast, having been reminded of their own mortality again.

''That high?'' Kurt's voice wavered with shock.

''Oh yes. And don't tell me you haven't thought about the blood-drinking part yet.'' Kate was smiling maliciously, and reminded Kurt strongly of Santana - the bitchy tone and the narrowed eyes.

It was at that moment that Zane sat next to Robert and announced, ''They're on their way.''

A ripple of excitement ran through the small group and Megan craned her head to look at the door.

''Who?'' Kurt asked, but was ignored.

The doors opened and a group of boys stood there. The uniform black and white slightly altered for each individual, and all the different coloured symbols were there. They each had the small white badge that Kurt had noticed on Luke and Thad, and immediately saw them, Luke near the front and Thad half-hidden behind the rest. The group was positioned in a triangle, and the point was a dark-haired boy with hair that from here appeared to be glued to his head. Even with the distance between them, Kurt could see his gorgeous hazel eyes. Not that the rest of him wasn't gorgeous.

_Note: Brain to body. Please remember to keep breathing._

_''I feel a cold flush going through my hair,_

_And hey, you know what_

_I don't even care.''_

They were singing. The boy at the front taking the lead and his voice..._Breathe. Breathe._

_''The time has passed me by,_

_It's gone with the wind_

_It's all because the sun shined once again._

_Now the party's on._

_Everybody's there_

_And if you don't know anyone_

_You'll still meet some new friends._

_That's the way it is_

_When I have myself a drink_

_All because the sun shines once again''_

The rest of the group were harmonizing beautifully behind, and they were obviously acappella, but Kurt's attention was still focused on the soloist. Something that was not lost on Kate, who reached over to poke Zane and nod in his direction. The other boy smirked and nodded, before turning back to the music as they started the chorus and moved into the cafeteria, spreading around the tables.

_''Let the sun shine,_

_Let the sun shine baby._

_Let it all go,_

_Let it all go baby._

_Let the sun shine,_

_Let the sun shine baby._

_Let it all go,_

_Let it all go baby.''_

The soloist moved directly in front of their table and Zane gave a kind of dismissive wave to him, and got a nod in return. They each got a glance, and as those hazel eyes passed over Kurt, he would have sworn they winked at him.

As the song finished up, with a few of the group doing breakdancing and one platinum-haired kid even doing a flip in the middle of the cafeteria, there was a raucous round of applause and the group had a kind of group hug with a lot of pats on the back for the soloist.

Luke and Thad broke off from the group and sat down by Kurt.

''So what did you think?'' Luke asked with a grin.

''Amazing.''

''Awesome!''

''Did Nate really do a headstand?''

Thad chuckled and looked at Luke. ''Your suggestion to do an impromptu performance in the cafeteria wasn't as bad as I first assumed, then.''

''Well, it did take Nick, Nate and I ten minutes of arguing to make you and Wes even consider it.''

''I thought Wes was going to throw his gavel at your head.''

''Guys, you're confusing Kurt.'' Kate interrupted their conversation to remind them.

Not that Kurt cared. He wasn't paying attention to the talk, anyway, instead opting to gaze longingly at the soloist, who had sat down at the next table with four of the other singers.

''You enjoyed Blaine's..._performance_, then, Kurt?''

That last comment seemed to permeate the rainbow haze occupying Kurt's mind and he turned to glare at Kate, but before he could unleash a comment that would be the perfect balance of sarcastic and cutting, Luke interrupted the soon-to-be bitch fight.

''Do you sing, or anything, Kurt?''

''Yes, actually. Countertenor.''

''Seriously? We could really use that kind of vocal range in the Warblers.'' Thad was surprised, but impressed, and smiled slightly. ''Want me to get you an audition?''

_**Authors note:**_ Okay, I'm not very impressed with this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be better. Ideas for an audition song for Kurt? I don't really want to use canon songs. Also, thanks for all reviews, past and future. You guys keep me writing!


	5. New Kid

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee or the House of Night.

Chapter 5

_New Kid_

The performance had gone well. Not that Blaine had expected any different, and even Wes had trouble thinking of anything that had gone wrong. Though the Asian boy had been panicking about food being thrown at them, it had gone smoothly and they were all congratulating each other on the performance.

''Hey, Nick,'' As they sat down with Jeff, Wes and David, he attempted a casual line of inquiry. ''Who was that new kid with Zane?''

He had noticed him. Oh yes, he had. Pale skin, exquisitely styled brown hair and pale blue-green eyes...

Singing to him may have been a subtle ploy to get his attention, but it would take a few hours of torture to get Blaine to admit it.

As the world came back into focus, he saw Nick looking at him with eyes that seemed far too knowing for his liking.

''Why would you think I know?'' Nick asked, before continuing with, ''And even if I did, why would I tell you?''

''You know everything. You're the biggest gossip in this place, including the girls.'' Blaine countered, completely ignoring the second inquiry.

''I'm pretty sure I was the first person to meet him as well. His name is Kurt Hummel...And he's rooming with Luke.''

_There goes that idea. I'm sure he's caught Luke's eye too - scratch that, I'm sure he's caught the attention of every bi and gay guy in this place. Probably a few girls too, but something tells me I won't have to worry about that..._

''Blaine. Blaine. Earth to Blaine.'' Wes was staring at him with a worried expression, while Nick was struggling to hold back his laughter, and when Jeff looked at his best friend in confusion, all it seemed to take was for Nick to raise his eyebrows and nod in Kurt's direction before the blond was also chuckling.

''Aww, does Blainey have a crush?'' Jeff pouted when Blaine glared at him. ''C'mon, B, its cute!'' He whined, dragging out the last word into about ten syllables. '' 'Sides, new kid is kinda hot.''

That earned a glare that had a comparable intensity to a flamethrower, and Jeff held his hands up, laughing. ''Okay, he's yours! He's yours!''

David and Wes were whispering to each other and smirking, which was always worrying, but Blaine was distracted from the threat he was about to utter (it contained fire, a gavel and David's iPod) when Thad walked over.

''Having a good meal, guys?'' The boy said as way of greeting, and while Jeff and Blaine snorted, Nick rolled his eyes and David facepalmed, Wes sat up straighter and replied coolly, ''Thad. To what do we owe the incomparable pleasure of your company?''

''Let up on the sarcasm, _Wesley_, and you might find out.'' Thad practically growled back.

''So sorry, _Thaddeus_...Do continue.'' Gesturing to the empty seat opposite, Wes sat back and smirked as Thad acquiesced silently, though with an icy glare that Blaine definitely wouldn't have wanted to be on the wrong side of.

''Ignore him, Thad. What's up?'' Blaine couldn't understand what had changed the last few weeks between the two council members. From what he could glean, they had had some sort of argument (whether it was over the Warblers or something more personal, he couldn't tell) and since then Thad had drifted off to 'Them' as Jeff had dubbed Luke, Robert and Zane and was barely seen talking to Wes if he could help it. Warblers meetings had been awkward for a while, though they seemed to have settled into a state of constant, vindictive animosity.

''You've all noticed the new kid I assume?'' Jeff and Nick burst into more giggles at this (''Oh boy, have we...or Blaine has, anyway...'' Jeff whispered), while Blaine rolled his eyes, nodding and ignoring how he was suddenly much more interested. David nodded as well, and Wes tilted his head slowly.

''Well, he just told me he's a countertenor. I offered him an audition, of course.'' Thad nodded, looking extremely pleased with himself as he leant back on the back two legs of his chair, balancing easily with a foot hooked under the table.

Jeff and Nick easily disengaged from the conversation, standing up from the table at the same time. The other four boys heard Nick's quiet comment of, ''Aww, and there I thought he was going to tell Blaine his crush was reciprocated.''

Wes hid a smile before focusing back on Thad. ''You're saying that you offered him an audition_ before _coming to tell your fellow Councilmen?''

''Wes, he's a countertenor! We haven't had one of them in who knows how long! Actually, you probably would, you've had your nose buried in the history of our beloved club enough.'' The snide comment fell from Thad's lips before he could stop it, and even he looked shocked at what he had just said for a moment.

Wes looked hurt and stood up from the table, leaving quickly as David and Blaine just looked at Thad, David's mouth twisting slightly. ''What the hell, Thad?''

Thad threw his hands to cover his face and sighed. ''I know. I just...don't know what I did. To make him angry at me, anyway.'' He glared at his fingers for a moment, before tapping them on the table and looking up and sighing. '' You know that I say things without thinking. Anyway, I wasn't too over the line with the audition thing, because I know you or Wes would have done the same. He'll be auditioning sometime this week.''

* * *

><p>As Blaine walked to his English class, he found himself tackled from behind as Nick attempted to jump on his back.<p>

''Nick...N-Nick, I can't breathe.'' Blaine struggled to get the words out before prying his hyper friend's arms from around his chest.

''I have a piece of information you may be interested in. I heard through the grapevine that one Kurt Hummel is in our English class.'' Nick shrugged, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face. ''Can I assume you want the only empty space left to be next to you?''

''Nick, there is a whole table that he could sit at on his own...''

''Without you? No, no, that just won't do. Don't worry Blainey, Nicky has this all sorted out.'' The baby talk was back in full force and Blaine groaned.

''How many times have I asked you not to call me that?''

''Two hundred and fourteen point five.''

Though he was sure he would regret this, Blaine tentatively hooked onto the strange number. ''Point five...?''

''Remember that time you started saying it and Jeff and I stuffed a sock in your mouth?''

Blaine rolled his eyes as they pushed open the door to the English classroom. ''I still don't know why I put up with you two.''

* * *

><p>Kurt clutched the handle of his bag as he stopped outside the English classroom. None of the current 'gang' were in this class, and he was worried about where to sit all over again. He was apprehensive as Zane had also told him with a strange glint in his eye that he would love this class for 'much more than the subject itself'. Cryptic messages pushed from his brain, he stepped through the door and realised that he was slightly later than the rest of the class.<p>

However, as his eyes swept the classroom, Zane's hint seemed to make a lot more sense as he saw the lead vocalist - _Blaine, his name is Blaine _- sitting at a table with an empty space next to him. The table in front also had one dark-haired boy sat there, his feet rested on the chair that he wasn't sitting on, clearly stating that there wasn't anything that could make him move. The boy looked up and waved, and it took Kurt a couple of seconds before he realised it was Nick and gave a slight wave, before turning back to the empty seat next to Blaine.

_Don't worry. Sure, you only have to sit next to one of the hottest guys in this school for an hour and try to come across as a normal guy...fledgling...whatever...Just stop standing there and say something!_

''Uh...'' His train of thought was lost as Blaine looked up, their eyes meeting as both boys tried not to seem too eager.

_Not that! Say something else!_

''Is anyone, uh, sitting there?'' Kurt inwardly winced, clutching onto his bag for dear life as deep hazel eyes examined him.

* * *

><p><em>He's even more perfect close up! Wait, did he say something? Pay attention!<em>

''Yeah, sure...I mean, no, but you can sit there if you want.'' _Smooth, Anderson. Real smooth._

Blaine tried not to stare openly as Kurt sat down, but obviously failed as he heard Nick chuckle and whisper, ''Stop eye-fucking him, Blainey!'' A glare and a kick to the back of the other boy's chair soon shut him up.

''I'm Blaine, by the way.''

A moment of hesitation. ''...Kurt. Kurt Hummel.''

_Why did he hesitate? Am I creeping him out?_

''And you already know me, of course.'' Nick had leaned back and inserted himself into the conversation. Blaine felt a flash of irritation as Kurt smiled happily at his friend.

''Ah, how could I forget? How's your leg?'' Kurt smiled apologetically at Nick, who waved it away.

''Fine, fine, don't worry. So, did you like our song? Thad told us you were going to audition for the Warblers. Is it true? 'Cause, you know, there's nobody who can sing like you, apparently and-''

Kurt looked taken aback, so Blaine jumped in. ''Whoa, Nick, calm down. His ears probably haven't adjusted to your supersonic talking speed yet.'' Turning to Kurt, he smiled and rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed for his friend's behaviour. ''Sorry about that...We haven't finished training him yet.''

''It's fine. But yes, I'm probably going to audition.''

''So, you are a countertenor?'' Blaine inquired, more out of politeness than anything.

Kurt blushed slightly and looked down at his hands before mumbling, ''Yeah.''

''What are you auditioning with?''

''Now, that's a secret.''

''You mean you haven't decided yet, then.'' Grinning slightly, Blaine chuckled as Kurt rolled his eyes.

The rest of the lesson was spent quietly chatting during their work on poetic imagery. When Blaine left and Nick gave him a thumbs up, he returned it. Progress had most definitely been made.

_**Author's Note:**_ Just so you know, the only canon Warblers are Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff, and obviously Kurt and Blaine. Sorry for the delay on this one guys, I had exams. Also, pen name change. Kaykay4219 - Kaynara-Randomness.

Reviews make me extremely happy and write faster. I don't have a beta so if you see mistakes please tell me, though I will be using British spellings of colour, etc.


	6. Anytime

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee or the House of Night.

Chapter 6

_Anytime_

The first day was over, it was about 9.30 am and Kurt Hummel was crying into his pillow, clutching at it like it was the only thing keeping him sane. It had only just sunk in, really, what was happening. He had been ripped apart from his family and friends, to this ...place, where mortality seemed a wavering uncertainty.

He knew that anyone could die at anytime, but here it was so obvious, in your face almost. He had seen a petite girl crying at dinner, comforted by some other tearful students. It turned out that her best friend had died in the last lesson of the day.

A song interrupted his thoughts - Respect, the Aretha version - and Kurt's thoughts brightened slightly at the thought of speaking to his best friend. Bringing the phone to his ear, his voice was only slightly shaky as he answered, '' 'Cedes?''

_''Hey, Kurt.'' _She sounded subdued and upset, and he felt slightly guilty knowing he was the cause of his normally upbeat friend sounding as she did.

''You should be in lessons, girl.'' An attempt was made to sound teasing, but the effect was ruined by the homesickness that seemed to permeate his words.

_''You never called me. I know lessons were on for you, but they should be over by now.''_

''I know, I'm sorry. I just...'' He burst into tears again, wiping his eyes and angry at his own weakness.

Instantly, the girl on the other end of the line started cooing and making comforting noises. ''Hey, honey, don't worry, you're gonna be fine. Shh...C'mon, you're okay...''

There was a hesitant knock on the door. Kurt froze and Mercedes quieted on the phone.

''Kurt? Are you...Are you okay?''

That voice really shouldn't have made everything better, but it did.

'' 'Cedes, can I talk to you later?'' A murmured affirmation was heard and the line cut off.

Kurt straightened up, quickly tweaked his hair in the mirror before seeing his red eyes and crumpled clothes and deciding it was a lost cause. He opened the door and Blaine was stood there, looking concerned.

''Hey. Do you need a shoulder to cry on or something? I know it can help.'' Though Kurt didn't really want Blaine to see him like this, he sounded so caring and worried that Kurt just nodded and stood back so Blaine could come in.

Closing the door, he turned around and saw Blaine on the bed, carefully moving the phone onto the bedside table and opening his arms. ''Hug?'' He enquired with a small smile.

Kurt was shocked, to say the least. No boy had ever willingly initiated physical contact with him like this. Except..._No. Karofsky does not count. Do not think about that. Besides, was he ever as perfect as this? No, Blaine's just friendly. You know, one of those touchy-feely people. Probably not interested at all. And you still don't know if he's gay or not._

''Kurt?'' Blaine's voice interrupted the mental tirade and as Kurt looked up he saw Blaine drop his arm slightly. ''Sorry, I just thought- I didn't mean to-''

''It's okay, really, I was just surprised.'' Kurt winced inwardly at how his voice was still slightly strained. He sat down on the bed and shuffled closer to the other boy, suddenly awkward. How much physical contact would be deemed appropriate? Where should be put his head? _What the hell kind of hug was this anyway?_

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled his eyes in amusement as Kurt shifted, seemingly embarrassed. He sat up and put his arms around Kurt's chest, ignoring the muffled squeak as he dragged the other boy down so they were lying down, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest. Allowing himself a small smile when Kurt moved his head to be more comfortable, he thought back to when he had first put his arms out. He was just trying to be friendly (and <em>not<em> trying to be flirty or anything like that) but Kurt had frozen up like he was afraid. _Is my hair coming out of the gel? I can see why that would be scary._

A surreptitious touch to the head assured him that no, there was still copious amounts of the hair product trapping his curls. So it couldn't be that. Fear of the physical contact itself, perhaps. Memories of his old school flooded back, the endless taunts, trips and eventually the rundown of events that led to the fiasco of that awful night of the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Horror swept over him as he realised the exact same things could have happened to Kurt, if not worse. After all, he was pretty flamboyant. _You're still assuming...well, hoping he's gay, Anderson._

_...Please let my instincts be right this time._

''I remember when I first came here. I was upset, and angry, and in a bit of denial as well...But in a really weird way, I...I was relieved.'' Blaine's words were quiet and held an amazing sense of empathy for Kurt. ''Because where I was...I was being bullied so badly...I was beaten up and had to go to hospital.''

Kurt had frozen slightly. His voice, when it came out, was so quiet Blaine almost didn't catch it. ''Why?''

''Because they didn't like the fact that I'm gay.''

A few moments passed and Kurt started sobbing brokenly into Blaine's shirt. ''Me too. And you're...s-so right, I do feel kinda relieved and then I feel bad because I'm leaving my family behind but I was just so scared all the time and the teachers didn't notice or care...''

By the end, Kurt had sat up and was almost holding himself together as the words and tears poured out in a torrent. Blaine sat back up and grabbed Kurt again, hugging him gently and patting his back soothingly until the tears subsided slightly, when he said gently, ''Do you wanna talk about it, you know...more?''

Kurt nodded slightly, angling his head against Blaine's chest so that his words weren't so muffled. ''The jocks...They didn't like me obviously, and I got shoved into lockers, and slushies, the usual. But there was one guy, called Karofsky...He really seemed to hate me. He was worse than the rest. A few days ago, he cornered me in the locker room, and he ...kissed me. It was my first proper kiss, and it was horrible.''

Blaine sat there, horrified. He had been physically assaulted, yes, but somehow this seemed worse.

''Then he threatened to kill me if I told anyone.'' Kurt finished, his words flat and almost emotionless, turning his head back so he faced Blaine's chest again, as if ashamed.

''Kurt, that's awful. I'm so, so sorry you had to go through all that.'' Blaine hugged Kurt again. ''Don't worry, he can't get you here. I promise, it's safe here. The vampyres don't stand for bullying, and since half of them are creepily psychic, getting away with it would be almost impossible.''

Kurt relaxed slightly, ''Blaine, thank you. I'm so sorry for...burdening you with that.''

''Kurt, it's fine, honestly. For the first three nights, Wes had to hug me to sleep. He still complains that I ruined one of his shirts with my tears.''

* * *

><p>For the next half hour, they talked about lighter subjects, and they were in a discussion about Wicked when Kurt started yawning uncontrollably.<p>

''I should get some sleep. I haven't slept for over twenty-four hours.'' Kurt murmured, sitting up.

Blaine nodded and hopped off the bed. ''I'll tell Luke to be quiet when he comes in.''

''Thanks for everything, Blaine.''

''Anytime, Kurt.''

And he meant it. As he walked out of the room, he realised he had meant it more than anything he had ever said.

_**Author's note:**_ Okay, I'm a terrible person. Update was too long in coming. Writer's block was terrible and I didn't get any reviews last chapter, which didn't motivate me much. However, I believe my muse is back and I can promise you Kurt's audition next chapter. I feel this chapter is still a bit awkward and short, but they needed to get that conversation out of the way. Stay tuned!

Love to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted. You keep me writing.

P.S. If there's anyone on the UK iTunes - is it just me or are none of the songs from after Yes/No on there? I last checked yesterday, and couldn't find Smooth Criminal, or Want You Back.


	7. Audition

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee or the House of Night.

Chapter 7

_Audition_

Blaine walked out of Kurt's room and down the corridor, almost walking into Nick, who raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

''Someone's distracted.''

''Oh...Hey Nick. I was just with Kurt.''

''Moving quickly aren't you?'' Nick grinned slightly, falling into step beside Blaine. ''Anyway, talking of our mysterious newbie, three couples have broken up today and they are all rumoured to be because of him.''

''Hannah and Luke, by any chance?'' Blaine asked bitterly, as Nick nodded, his mouth twisting up ruefully.

''Also, James and Andrew-'' Nick was cut off as Blaine gasped dramatically.

''What! No, they've been going out for ages! And I thought they were totally in love, y'know, the ones who would be childhood sweethearts and live the rest of their lives together...'' Blaine trailed off with a groan as he looked back at Nick, who was smirking at him knowingly.

''Oh, Blainey, I'm so proud of you, now that you are so emotionally invested in the social functioning of this school! We have to tell Jeffers...'' Nick practically squealed as he clapped his hands together and hugged Blaine.

''Okay, Nick, can't breathe again.'' When Nick released him, he continued quietly, ''Two questions now - Who were the other couple, and where is Jeff anyway?''

''Susannah and Caleb. Jeff said he needed to revise for a Math test tomorrow, so I left him to it. I was just with Wes and David, playing Call of Duty.''

''Is Susannah going to try another of her 'turn the gay kid straight' games again?'' _No swearing, Anderson._ Silently fuming, he added curtly, ''And Nick, I have Math with Jeff. We don't have a test tomorrow.''

The expression on Nick's face went from shocked, to upset, to humiliated and finally just hurt showed. ''He probably just wanted some alone time, or something.'' He murmured.

''Don't worry, Nicky. Let's go to our room, yeah?'' Blaine tried to cheer his friend up, but received nothing but a few mumbled affirmations inbetween getting ready for bed. When Blaine came out of the shower, he saw that Nick was already curled up on his side. Unusual, to say the least, as normally the taller boy would ramble about something until he realised Blaine was already asleep.

_Don't worry about him, he's probably just over-reacting, he's probably never been without Jeff for that long since they've met. Not without a good reason anyway. You have more important things to think about, Anderson. Like Kurt._

Blaine sighed and collapsed on the bed, thinking. Kurt seemed like a perfect contradiction - his features were delicate, almost fragile, but the way he carried himself was so self-assured and confident. With what Kurt had just told him, however, the idea of pursuing a relationship with the boy seemed almost cruel. Anyway, Kurt probably wouldn't even be interested in him - he was short, his hair was naturally far too curly and he had a tendency to jump on furniture when excited.

A voice that sounded slightly more depressed than he felt interrupted his thoughts, ''Blaine, stop pining. The vibes are making me feel ill.''

Blaine sat up and stared at the heap of covers that hid his friend from sight. ''Nick, are you sure that you're okay? You sound awful.''

''Like I said, your depression is infectious.''

* * *

><p><em>He's avoiding me. He knows. I've made him uncomfortable. He hates me. I've ruined our friendship forever.<em>

Nick pulled the covers down when the heat started to become stifling and realised Blaine was finally asleep, his heavy breathing almost comforting. Almost.

Meeting Jeff a little over half a year ago had changed everything.

He had thought the new guy was hot, but had no idea of his orientation. He wasn't pushy, so they became friends. Then best friends, with amazing speed. They had fitted together like two pieces of a jigsaw and it was soon rare to see them apart. Jeff quickly became a big part of Nick's life, but the best thing in his life quickly became a curse. He had been friend-zoned.

Even after finding out Jeff was bisexual, it was too late. Unfortunately, though, Nick had fallen hard and fast, and was terrified of making a move. Recently, it had become harder. He had blamed it on the hormones, but he was soon staring at Jeff when he thought the blonde wasn't looking, finding excuses for hugs wherever he could.

_You've ruined everything._

The words were familiar, his father's voice ringing in his ears, disappointment and anger the prevailing emotions there. Being Marked had been almost a blessing after three years with a family that no longer seemed to care whether he lived or died since he had told them that he was gay.

Nobody had known about his crush, up until this point, though sometimes Nick thought that David suspected. David was observant, but not one to pry into other's affairs, however, and for that Nick was eternally grateful.

But now Jeff knew. Nick wasn't entirely sure why he was so upset. He had always known his feelings would never be reciprocated, but having this final confirmation was enough to show him that he had been hoping, somewhere, that Jeff would one day confess his undying love and they would skip off into the sunset together, or something similar.

Sickeningly sweet images pushed out of his mind, Nick turned over in an attempt to get comfortable and resolved to just think about it in the morning.

* * *

><p>''Nick. Nick. Nick! Get up, you're gonna be late for breakfast...'' The last sentence was punctuated by a shove and Nick felt his body slide off the bed, his arms flailing and pulling his attacker after him. Probably not the best idea, he realised, as Blaine landed on top of him.<p>

''Remind me to remind you to set the alarm on your phone.'' Nick only groaned in response as Blaine jumped up and held out a hand.

''You okay? C'mon, it's nearly breakfast.''

As Blaine zipped around the room, Nick stared at him. It seemed that what he lacked in stature he more than made up for in energy. Nick was not and would never be a morning person (not that it was morning, but the point was valid anyway...) and couldn't understand those who were.

''Nick, you're spacing out. Hurry up!'' He came back to reality at the sight of Blaine's hand waving frantically in front of his face, and jumped into the shower.

* * *

><p>Nick was a coward. He ended up avoiding Jeff all day. Blaine argued with him, on the rare moments he wasn't chatting up the new kid, and told him he was overreacting.<p>

It didn't stop Nick finding alternative routes to classes, eating lunch outside and even moving seats in the classes that he was next to Jeff. Flashes of white blond hair caused him to flee in the opposite direction and at one point he even ducked into the girl's bathroom to evade his friend.

Luckily, there wasn't Warbler practise that day, so Nick stayed in his room, thinking foolishly that Jeff wouldn't invade his privacy there.

He was wrong, of course, and it was only months later that he realised that he had known that Jeff would come looking for him there. That he had wanted to be found.

The door opened and Jeff walked in, looking hurt and angry. Mainly angry, to be honest.

''What the hell, Nick? Why have you been avoiding me all day?'' The words burst out, probably loud enough for the rooms next door to hear.

''Hey Jeff. How did your Math test go today?''

The confused look and the sudden realization were all the confirmation Nick needed as Jeff started stuttering. ''Wha- Oh, that, yeah, it...It went okay, I guess, but...''

''You lied to me, Jeff. I thought you could use a taste of your own medicine.'' _Liar. You both know what the problem is here._

''I just need my space, sometimes, Nick! Is that so bad? I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this!'' White hair glinted in the light as Jeff grew defensive and shifted uncomfortably.

''Lying to me is not the answer, though! You could just tell me to back off next time, okay?''

''I've been trying! You're always following me around like a puppy, and it gets on my nerves sometimes!''

Final confirmation that he had noticed. Swallowing past the lump that had risen in his throat, Nick tried to argue back, not even knowing why he was bothering because he knew how this was going to end. He had to get his anger out somehow, bottling it up all day had been an obvious mistake. And the worst of it was that his fury was purely directed at himself, at the realization of just how bad he had fucked this up, because he couldn't control himself or his feelings.

''So when I do leave you alone, you come to find me to pick a fight_ because I'm not with you_?''

''Nick, for god's sake, you're blowing everything out of proportion-''

''You are the one who can't make up his mind about anything! It's the same way with whoever you're dating, it's a different one every other week, you're as bad as Luke-''

Instantly, Nick regretted it. His mouth had apparently decided to compare Jeff to the school slut without consulting him, and as Jeff's normally bright eyes darkened with anger and hurt, he wanted to apologise, grovel on the floor and beg for forgiveness. He wanted to do anything, anything to wipe that look off his best friend's face (_ex-best friend, now,_ a whisper from the back of his mind informed him) the look of pure hurt, devastation and the sudden destruction of what seemed to be all Jeff's self-respect.

His voice, when it came out, was controlled but obviously furious. Nick knew that Jeff was throwing up walls, not letting Nick see how deep he had cut with the one comment.

''_That's_ how you see me? After what he did to you?''

''Jeff, please, of course not, I- Please, you know I didn't mean it...'' He sounded helpless and weak, all the anger drained out of him completely. This is what he was reduced to. Begging.

''The thing is, Nicky...I don't.'' The pet name was thrown out with a detached coldness, making Nick flinch, watching silently as his friend stalked out of the room, tears sparkling in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The second day hadn't been too bad, Kurt decided. He was still homesick, but he didn't have much time to think about it. It was already obvious that the classes here were more challenging than at McKinley, though luckily he wouldn't have any homework until the start of next week - as a new fledgling he got time to settle in and relax before having the extra stress of homework.<p>

However, he had decided to give himself only until Thursday to prepare for his Warbler audition. The schedule was after school on Mondays and Thursdays, and then at the same time on Saturdays. That meant he only had just over a day once he had decided on the song, but he was confident, because he already knew the song and he just wanted practise. He was worried that it wouldn't show off his range fully, so he had tweaked it a bit and was finally satisfied. Thad had been informed of when he would be auditioning, and though he raised his eyebrows, he nodded and told Kurt he was looking forward to it.

Why was he rushing? He wasn't sure himself, but it might have something to do with how excited Blaine had looked whenever the audition was mentioned and started rambling about how _of course _he would get in and then maybe they could duet, if Kurt wanted that, because their voices would probably sound _amazing _together...

It would have been slightly odd if it wasn't so adorable.

It had been shocking how popular the Warblers were here, and Kurt wanted part of it. After being bullied for so long, the call of being top of the pyramid here was hypnotizing.

So here he was, sitting on his bed, practicing the song again. Luke had told him he would give him some space and had seemed quite quiet.

''Are you okay?'' Kurt had asked carefully, still not quite sure how close he was with his room-mate.

''Yeah, I guess.'' The taller boy paused before admitting, ''I broke up with Hannah today.''

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Kurt's mind flashed to images of him and Finn with mugs of hot milk and he nearly chuckled.

''No, it's okay. I'll give you some time to practise, but I'll be back for ten, okay?''

And now as he started the opening lyrics again, he heard footsteps running down the corridor. At least three sets, he thought.

He jumped up and opened the door, seeing Thad, Blaine and another Warbler he didn't know rushing down the corridor.

''Thad! What's happening?'' He ran after them, and only called out to the Council member because he was closest.

''Come here and be quiet!'' He opened a room and ushered Kurt in, where he was met with the sight of at least ten Warblers pressed up against the wall, some with glasses next to their ears.

Blaine had looked around as Kurt walked in and beckoned him over, a strange glint of shock and a dark sort of glee in his hazel eyes.

As Kurt walked over to a gap, he heard words coming through the wall, but before he could focus on them, Blaine pulled him close and put his lips to Kurt's ear. He was so shocked he froze and the words nearly didn't register.

''Nick and Jeff are having a fight.''

''Who's Jeff?'' Kurt questioned, but nine sets of eyes glared at him and even Blaine shushed him before turning back to the wall.

Morals battling curiosity, it seemed Kurt dallied too long, as the boys all gave simultaneous gasps of shock and horror. He flattened himself against the wall, ears straining.

There was Nick's voice, sounding like he was begging for forgiveness. _''Jeff, please, of course not, I- Please, you know I didn't mean it...''_

Then a boy's voice he didn't recognise, dark with anger. _''The thing is, Nicky...I don't.''_

They could hear the door slam. For a moment, there was only the sound of the boys holding their breath, and a faint sound beyond the wall. It took Kurt a moment to identify it as crying.

''So, who's Jeff?'' asked Kurt as he leaned back, staring at Blaine, who looked slightly panicky.

''He's got bright white blond hair and did a backflip in our performance yesterday?'' Blaine's voice rose at the end, as if he was asking for confirmation.

Kurt remembered wondering if that famous hair was dyed yesterday, so he nodded, ''And are he and Nick an item or something?''

This time everyone in the room stared at him as if he had asked whether the Warblers would do their next performance naked.

''No...'' Thad's voice wavered as if he suddenly wasn't sure.

A Justin Bieber wannabe across the room piped up, ''You know, it would explain a lot. And they've already admitted they're both gay.''

''Actually, Jeff's bi.'' Blaine added absently, staring at the bathroom door.

''They're not together yet.'' An African-American boy was now sitting down at a desk, pointedly ignoring the Justin Bieber boy's glares (Kurt wasn't surprised - he wouldn't take anyone with hair like that seriously either).

''How would you know?'' Thad stared at the new speaker in disbelief, his foot tapping out a rhythm on the floor.

In spite of Thad's rudeness, the boy continued undeterred, ''Because then they wouldn't stare at each other only when the other is not looking.''

''They do that?'' Blaine looked confused as Kurt watched the scene in wonder. Who would have thought that boys gossiped just as much as girls did?

''Of course they do. You guys just don't pay attention.''

''Since you're Jeff's room-mate, David, it's probably easier for you to notice.'' Once again, Kurt didn't know the speaker or even see who the voice came from.

''Blaine didn't notice, as Nick's room-mate.''

''And if either Nick or Jeff was here, they would point out that _Blainey is Captain Oblivious._'' The same speaker managed to do a decent imitation of Nick's voice and a ripple of laughter ran through the boys as Blaine ducked his head, his cheeks reddening slightly and a embarrassed smile on his face.

Justin Bieber (Kurt really needed to stop calling him that, even in his head) walked over to the desk, and pulled out some paper and a pen before Thad cut in wearily, ''Andrew, we do not need to write a ''plan of attack'' to get them together. Remember what happened last time?''

Just- _Andrew_ pouted slightly and replaced the items.

Thad took charge of the situation quickly, as Andrew opened his mouth to say something else. ''David, go and see if Jeff's okay. Do _not_ let on that we were listening. Blaine, do you think...?''

''Nick will probably want to be left alone.''

''He shouldn't be allowed to internalize all the pressure-''

''I don't think telling Nick what he's allowed to do will help at the moment.'' Blaine's voice was stiff and slightly cold, and Thad nodded, looking almost apologetic.

''Okay guys, nobody go and try to talk to them apart from David or Blaine.''

''After what Nick said-''

''He didn't mean it, Nate. You know what he's like when he gets angry.'' Thad smiled slightly, ''I do the same.''

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were the first to leave, as the conversation turned to less interesting subjects, mostly shared homework assignments.<p>

''Well, that was unexpected.''

Blaine glanced at Kurt and flashed him a dazzling smile that threw his thought processes off for a moment. ''Why, didn't you expect us to be as full of drama as a normal school?''

''To be honest, no.''

It got a slight chuckle and Kurt felt the corners of his own mouth lift up in response. Blaine's happiness was infectious. He was like a happy pill, but with no side-effects. _Well, nearly none, _Kurt thought as he felt his heart stutter a bit in his chest.

''You're auditioning tomorrow, right?'' Blaine checked as they stopped outside Kurt's door.

''Yes, but did you seriously just walk me to my room, Blaine? How positively dapper of you.'' Kurt put on a terrible British accent and Blaine smiled again.

''Wouldn't want you to be alone at this time of night, would we?'' Kurt frowned as Blaine's accent turned out significantly better than his own and he opened the door and walked in his room before turning back and chastising the shorter boy, ''Showing off is most definitely not polite, you know.'' He shut the door in Blaine's face before turning round to see Luke sitting cross-legged on the bed, homework on his knees.

''Hey Luke,'' Kurt murmured, red flooding his cheeks, though he wasn't sure why.

''Interesting song you'll be doing.'' He replied without looking up. When Kurt didn't reply, he did glance up. ''You left it on repeat in your speakers, I turned it off. And don't worry, I mean interesting in the nicest possible way.''

''Thank you.''

''Don't mention it.'' Luke gave him a charming smile, and Kurt returned it, feeling slightly guilty, for some unknown reason, and thinking of Blaine.

* * *

><p>The next day rushed by, as Kurt awaited his audition. He wasn't nervous, no matter what Blaine said as he tried to reassure him. He was pretty sure the funny twisty feeling in his stomach came from something he'd had for lunch and he was listening to the song on repeat because he liked it and there was nothing wrong with a bit of extra preparation.<p>

Okay, maybe he was slightly nervous.

Lunch was slightly awkward. He sat with Blaine today, after the girls told him they would be fine without him and no, they weren't offended. That meant that Wes and David was there, and Nick joined them as well, though he was subdued and had dark circles underneath his eyes.

Jeff was nowhere to be seen, though Nick's head shot up the first few times someone entered the hall. Wes, David, Blaine and Kurt all exchanged significant looks the first time it happened. Though Wes hadn't been one of the eavesdroppers, Blaine had filled him in during breakfast before Nick had appeared.

During English, Kurt had tried to talk to Nick, but received only monosyllabic answers in response. Knowing the cause of the problem was this Jeff guy, he felt like going and giving him a bitch slap or something. Nick was the first person he had met here and the only thing stopping him from finding Jeff was that he didn't know the full story. For some reason, Blaine wouldn't tell him what Nick had said and neither would anyone else.

Still, as the Warblers practise approached, Kurt was unable to focus on anything but his audition. During Science, he was a mess and didn't take down any notes from the presentation.

When the bell finally rang, he jumped to his feet and ran from the classroom. He was halfway down the corridor before a hand caught his shoulder and spun him around. Automatically, he tensed and closed his eyes, half-expecting the soaking iciness of a slushy to hit him in the face.

''Kurt, it's only me.'' Cracking an eyelid open, he saw Zane staring at him in confusion. He immediately drew himself up and threw a bitch glare at the other boy, daring him to comment.

''What, Zane?''

Zane, surprisingly, only grinned and flicked his hair annoyingly to the side, ''You don't need to rush to get there, you know. They'll just make you wait outside for a few minutes anyway.''

''Fine. Thank you.'' He paused a moment, then asked, ''You're not a Warbler, right? How do you know so much?''

''I have my ways, Kurtsie.'' Zane tapped him on the nose and smirked, before walking off.

Frozen for a second, Kurt glared at the retreating figure and shouted, ''Don't call me that!'' He was met with only slightly mocking laughter and he grinned despite himself.

* * *

><p>''Today we have an audition.'' Wes announced, and though most of the Warblers already knew, there was interested murmurs and a few people shifted in their seats to try to get a better look at the door.<p>

Blaine was one of them, even though he had positioned himself perfectly so that he would be able to see Kurt when he walked in and watch the Council's reactions and the same time. He was sure that Kurt would be good, even though he had never heard him sing.

''Kurt Hummel, please enter.''

The door opened and his face, though paler than usual, was calm. He handed his iPod to Nate, who was nearest the speaker.

''I will be singing If I Die Young, by The Band Perry.''

A few surprised whispers broke out but were quickly quelled by Thad glaring at the offenders.

''Thank you, Kurt. Whenever you're ready.'' David spoke this time, and Blaine leaned forward almost imperceptibly.

Kurt nodded to Nate, who pressed play.

_''If I die young, bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river, at dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song.''_

His voice was smooth and pure, beautiful in a way that could only be called angelic. Blaine could only gaze open-mouthed, until Nick elbowed him in the ribs and he hurriedly closed it. Luckily, Kurt wasn't looking at him, preferring to look out of the window.

_''Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my father,_

_He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colours, oh well._

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but he buries his baby.''_

The lyric change was unusual, and Blaine would have to remember to ask Kurt about it. Some other time when he wasn't distracted by the mesmerizing sounds coming out of the other boy's mouth.

The song continued and Blaine remembered to sneak a look at the Council. Thad was openly smiling, David was writing something down and Wes had an unbreakable poker face, as ever. The way to read Wes was his body language, but unfortunately he was mostly hidden behind the desk. His hands were still, clasped on the desk and his shoulders were relaxed, which was hopefully a good sign.

Of course, they weren't going to say no. They did have ears, after all.

_''And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom,_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger._

_I've never known the lovin' of a man,_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand._

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had just enough time.''_

Blaine froze as Kurt looked at him during the _''There's a boy here in town...'' line_, but smiled reassuringly, his mind racing._ Coincidence? Not? I can't concentrate with him singing like that, it's messing up my head...It's probably nothing, Anderson. Calm down._

_''A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar,_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner._

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin',_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'.''_

The rest of the song passed in a blur as Blaine sat in shock from the sheer amount of emotion Kurt had put into that verse. He was only shook out of it when he heard the closing line of the song.

_''So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls...''_

There was silence as Nate flicked the iPod off and everyone looked to the Council. Wes looked at Thad and David, and they must have communicated through some kind of psychic mind link because Wes turned back to Kurt with a small smile and said, ''Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt.''

_**Authors note: **_Yep, I'm still a terrible person. So, a long chapter in return for your patience! Thanks to lunargirl40 for all the reviews and the suggestion for Kurt's audition song. You also introduced me to a beautiful song!

I hope nobody minded the Niff interludes - I've decided on three main Glee couples in this story, Klaine, Niff and... not Wevid. I also realise I've defied fanon by not making Wevid best friends. Hmm. Anyway, I think the mystery couple is pretty obvious - just take away the Glee Warblers that aren't already mentioned there and you'll probably get it. It's not one you see around often, but ah well. Square peg in a round hole, here!

Thank you for all the alerts and favourites I've gotten - I cry a little inside (in a good way, obviously) every time I get one.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Lyrics from If I Die Young by The Band Perry


	8. Initiation

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee or the House of Night.

Chapter 8

_Initiation_

The cheers and whoops that were let out by the group only registered as Kurt was engulfed in a group hug by all the Warblers. The Council was the exception, though David did glance at Wes as if asking why they weren't allowed to join in.

A shake of the head and Wes banged his gavel, ''Warblers...Order...Warblers...Guys, sit down!''

The hubbub died down and the boys surrounding Kurt moved away, except Blaine and Nick. Nick hung on a second longer before letting go with a laugh, while Blaine had been momentarily caught up in the flowing eddies of colour in the newest Warbler's eyes, until a cough from David and a flush going through Kurt's cheeks alerted him to the fact that he had been staring for slightly too long to be appropriate.

Blaine stepped back, managing to stop himself blushing. _Be confident, Anderson. Act like you weren't totally creepy then and that it was totally platonic._

''We'd better sit down before Wes kicks you out before your initiation.''

Kurt chuckled, following him and sitting down between him and Nick, the tinge of pink in his cheeks fading.

Wes smiled at Kurt, before clearing his throat. ''So, the initiation. Does anyone have any ideas?''

The boys all looked immediately deep in thought, except Kurt, who looked around and tentatively stuck his hand in the air.

''Yes, Warbler Kurt?''

Suppressing a smile at the new title, he inquired, ''What is the initiation, exactly?''

''You will be presented to the school the only way we know how - by performance.'' Thad answered, looking up from where he had been staring at a piece of paper on the desk. ''You'll get a solo part in a group performance.''

''A solo?'' Kurt squeaked, his eyes brightening. ''Already?''

''Every new Warbler gets this first solo automatically. After that, you have to audition for them, whether for the small school performances we do, or the larger competitions such as Regionals. But only people who have done the school performances can qualify for solos in the competitions.'' Wes picked up easily from where Thad had left off, almost seeming to try to stop the other Council Member from speaking.

Though apparently he was the Council Leader, so it was probably normal.

''So, we just have to decide on the song.'' Kurt finished, his mind already flicking through a mental list.

A flicker showed in his peripheral vision, and he turned his head slightly to see Andrew waving his hand in the air.

Wes glanced at the boy before resigning himself with a sigh. ''Yes, Warbler Andrew?''

''California Gurls.''

Unfazed by the icy stare that Wes threw his way, and ignoring the rest of the group, he carried on enthusiastically, ''Or we could do Avril Lavigne's Boyfriend?''

''No, Andrew.'' Wes' tone was chillingly final, and it seemed to make a small dent in Andrew's enthusiasm as his hand fell slowly onto his lap.

Blaine paused for a moment, before cautiously standing up. ''Ah, Council?''

''Go ahead, Blaine.'' The formal, stern facade dropped for a moment as Wes stuck his head in his hands, as David looked at him in concern.

''What about the number we've been rehearsing the last few times we've met?''

* * *

><p>''You're gonna be great tomorrow, Kurt.''<p>

Rehearsal had ended and the boys were filing out. As he walked out of the door, planning to wait for Blaine who was talking to Wes, he was startled by Zane's voice coming from his right.

''Have you just been standing out here all the time?'' Kurt arched an eyebrow questioningly, staring at the other boy who ran a hand back through his messily spiked black hair and met Kurt's eyes confidently.

''No. I walked past about half an hour ago on the way to the library, overheard and well, they normally finish around this time so I thought I'd stop by and offer my encouragement.''

''Thanks. You won't tell anyone, right?''

The auditions for the Warblers were kept as secret as possible from the rest of the school, so that if they did successfully get in, the presentation was a surprise to the other students. Kurt had been sceptical that such a rule could actually be enforced, but five minutes into the rehearsal, he could see that Wes ruled the Warblers with a combination of fear and...well, more fear, it seemed. The sound his gavel made as it hit the desk to punctuate a particularly forceful statement sounded like a coffin being shut.

''Of course not.'' Zane put his hand to his chest and gasped in fake shock. ''Why would you even think that, I mean, I thought we had a _connection,_ Kurt...''

Kurt was unable to stop the chuckle that escaped his lips, and was about to reply when Blaine came up next to him. Possibly slightly closer than the situation necessitated, Kurt noticed as he sucked in a surprised breath.

* * *

><p><em>Zane is straight, you know that. Stop being possessive. Kurt isn't yours. Even if you want him to be.<em>

Blaine forced a strained smile at Zane, who raised an eyebrow coolly in response, no doubt surprised - for as much as Blaine hated Luke, Zane had always been if not quite a friend, then more than an acquaintance. But Kurt, laughing at something that somebody else had said, had made an irrational wave of jealousy flare in his chest.

''Hey, Kurt, sorry to keep you waiting.'' Blaine resisted the strong and _totally inappropriate_ urge to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. ''Zane, are you waiting for Luke?''

''No...Just chatting to Kurt.'' _If that's okay with you,_ was the unspoken message, and Blaine thought he saw slight bewilderment and hurt go through Zane's eyes. Followed almost immediately by some kind of understanding.

He inwardly groaned. This was the last thing he needed, the message getting back to Luke that he had a crush. Not even their tentative friendship would stop Luke's right-hand man reporting any and all gossip he heard...Or deduced, in this case.

''Right, well, we'd better, ah, see you later, I guess...'' He waved slightly frantically before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him down the corridor.

''Have fun, boys!'' Mocking laughter followed the comment and Blaine almost snarled in anger, because that was pushing it too far.

Dragging Kurt outside, he slowed down and realising they were still holding hands. Kurt's cheeks were slightly pink as they both looked at their intertwined fingers and Blaine let go. ''Oh sorry, I...I just, sorry, I didn't mean to...I mean, I just wanted to-''

''Blaine. It's fine. I-I didn't mind.''

The quiet words cut through the shorter boy's head a moment before he started panicking properly.

''Oh. Well, uh...''

The two boys avoided eye contact for a moment, both blushing. The awkwardness would no doubt have continued, had a small calico cat not jumped out of the bushes and jumped on Kurt's foot.

The boy shrieked and leapt back, causing the cat to hiss and flatten its ears against its skull.

Blaine knelt down and clicked his tongue at the animal, which sniffed his fingers and squeaked slightly as he picked it up.

''Sorry, this is Macy, Wes' cat. Well, M.C., technically, but nobody calls her that except Wes...''

''You're allowed pets here?''

''Just cats, normally, because they have an affinity with vampires and fledglings, or something.''

''So, I can get a cat?'' Blaine smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm, and it made him wish his answer was different, just so that happy little smile could stay for as long as possible.

He took a deep breath as Macy dug her claws into his arms and he winced, before starting to walk towards the dorms, before replying, ''Well, no... The cats here, they choose their own owners. If a cat chooses you, well, you'll know, don't worry. And then it moves in with you.''

''Have you got a cat?'' Kurt's voice was slightly more subdued now, though Blaine couldn't see him, he could hear the excitement from a moment ago was gone.

''No. Luke's been here two years and he doesn't either.'' _Though I have my suspicions that even the cats know that he's to be avoided..._

They reached the dorms and as Blaine led the way to Wes' room, Kurt caught up and looked at the animal curled in Blaine's arms, still sticking her claws in every few seconds.

''So, what does M.C. stand for?''

''Mad cat. No, seriously-'' he added, seeing the bemused expression on Kurt's face. ''-that's really her name. Wes had her for a week, she was following him around everywhere, and he rejected every name we came up with, and when she started trying to eat his gavel in a Warbler meeting, he threw his hands up in the air and announced she was M.C. . But like I said, everyone calls her Macy. Even Wes calls her Em, most of the time.''

They stopped in front of the correct door, and Kurt knocked, seeing as Blaine had his hands full. The conversation with Zane had delayed them, and Wes had beaten them back, so the door opened to reveal a rather exasperated look on the Council Member's face.

''What, Blaine? ...Kurt?'' He added hastily, deflating slightly from the glare the countertenor shot at him.

''We found Macy.''

Wes looked at the cat, his face softening slightly as he reached out to stroke her on the head. ''So? Unless it was fifty miles away from here, she's allowed to be there.''

Blaine looked puzzled, and Macy took the opportunity to jump down from his arms and stalk away in the direction they had come from. Blaine stared after her, forlornly.

''...Oh.''

Wes hid a smile. ''I've got my window open, she can get in if or when she wants to. Thanks anyway, Blaine. Sorry, but I have to work on a Science assignment, so I'll see you guys at breakfast, okay? Have a good night, Kurt, Blaine.'' He disappeared inside his room again.

Blaine stood there, dumbfounded, as Kurt started giggling slightly.

''Have you no idea what a cat is like?''

''Uh, no? I assumed they were the same as dogs, just smaller.''

There was a small pause, as if Kurt was debating something mentally.

''We used to have a cat, when my mom was still alive. He died a year or so after she did.''

Blaine looked up, and caught Kurt's eye, trying to read into the sea of emotions he could see swirling in the blue-green depths.

''I'm so sorry.'' He said quietly. It was inadequate, he knew, but there wasn't anything else he could think of that wouldn't sound condescending or insincere.

''It's okay. It was a long time ago.'' Kurt answered with a small smile.

Another pause, this one emotionally charged with so many different emotions that it was hard to breathe. This time, Blaine broke the silence.

''Do you want to come back to my room and see if Nick wants to watch a movie? It might cheer him up.''

Kurt smiled, a brilliant smile that seemed to warm Blaine from the inside, his fingers and toes tingling slightly.

''I'd like that.''

* * *

><p>Another lunch performance. Kurt was on the inside, sitting with Sam, Kate and Zane again. Megan was nowhere to be seen, but he was slightly more focused on what was about to happen than where his forgetful friend had ran off to. He glanced at the clock. Three minutes to go.<p>

Zane prodded him in the side and asked innocently, his smile beatific, ''Is something wrong, Kurtsie?''

Kurt scowled at him. ''No,'' he muttered, turning away to poke at his salad with his fork.

''Then relax. The Warblers are performing again today. Should be fun, huh?''

Kate looked suspicously at Zane, her eyes narrowing. ''Why are you pushing this?''

''Oh, no reason.'' He drawled, shooting her a wink and looking at the clock.

''Thirty seconds, they're normally very punctual...''

He wasn't wrong. Approximately twenty seven seconds later, an instantly familiar whistling tune started up outside the doors, and other voices provided the guitar backing. The group entered, this time just standing in the middle of the cafeteria, doing some kind of two-step that was apparently the Warbler's trademark.

_''Just shoot for the stars,_

_If it feels right, then aim for my heart, _

_If you feel like it, take me away,_

_I'll make it okay, I swear I'll behave...''_

Blaine was back on lead, and Kurt had raised his eyebrow when he heard the news, which had caused the shorter boy to fidget slightly and mutter than he didn't always sing the solos, he'd just gotten lucky in the auditons recently. While Kurt had been slightly sceptical (and if he was honest, worried - he really didn't want another Rachel situation), he couldn't deny that Blaine still sounded amazing.

_''You wanted control, so we waited,_

_I put on a show, now're we're naked,_

_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big_

_I don't give a shhh...And it goes like this.''_

Kurt was sat, fidgeting, waiting his cue. Flicking her dark hair over one shoulder, Kate glanced at him and nodded at Zane, who grinned his delight at her having worked his clues out.

_''Take me by the tongue and I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show_

_You want the moves like Jagger,_

_I got the moves like Jagger,_

_I got the moves...like Jagger.''_

They had opted to take the second verse and chorus out meaning Kurt was up in seconds. He couldn't decide whether he was happy he would be getting it out of the way, or panicking because this was happening now.

_''I don't need to try to control you,_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you,_

_With them moves like Jagger,_

_I got the moves like Jagger,_

_I got the moves...like Jagger.''_

_This is nothing new. You've sung in front of large, unfamiliar crowds before. Just because it was never a solo..._ He stood up and the crowd murmured, but he barely had time to think about it before he launched into the music. This was just another performance, and he knew how to put on a good show.

_''You wanna know how to make me smile,_

_Take control of me just for the night._

_Well, if I share my secret,_

_You're gonna have to keep it,_

_Nobody else can see this.''_

Blaine was smiling as he harmonized behind, as Kurt walked to join the group, but Kurt didn't even see it. He was caught up in the moment, in the thrill of performance, and his exuberance made him seem younger, almost child-like in its excitement.

_''So watch and learn, I won't show you twice,_

_Head to toe, oh, baby, run me right._

_And if I share my secret,_

_You're gonna have to keep it,_

_Nobody else can see this, hey, hey, hey, yeah...''_

His voice soared above the rest, stretching the note out further than the original did, as Blaine started singing once more.

_''And it goes like this...''_

The final chorus ended and the cafeteria erupted in raucous applause, several students standing to give an ovation (Kurt noticed that Zane had stood on his chair and started wolf-whistling and resolved to dismember him later) while the Warblers started hugging each other. Wes stepped forward to face Kurt, smiling slightly and held a hand up. Kurt watched, shocked, as the cafeteria went completely silent. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, knowing what was about to happen.

Wes pulled something out of his pocket and looked solemnly at Kurt. He appeared so serious that it was a struggle for Kurt not to start giggling.

''Kurt Hummel, henceforth you are a Warbler, with all the rights and privileges allowed therein. You will carry any and all responsibilities and live up to what is expected of you, as a member of one of the most prestigious clubs in this school.''

Kurt fought to keep his face straight, and saw behind Wes that a number of the Warblers were either staring straight ahead, their mouths twitching slightly, or stifling chuckles behind their hands, trying to disguise them as coughs. Only Thad seemed to be unaffected, nodding his head when Wes had finished.

Wes reached out to Kurt's jumper, and the countertenor had to force himself not to flinch away. The Council Leader pinned something there, and before Kurt could examine it, said loudly, ''Once a Warbler, always a Warbler!''

More cheering. Another group hug. Blaine yelling in his ear, ''You're official!'' Laughter finally being allowed to escape, Andrew especially seemed to be paralyzed in a fit of laughter.

The celebration ended slowly, and the Warblers trickled away to different tables together, all of them patting Kurt on the back and congratulating him. He was still unused to such friendliness, and his smile was equal parts shocked and shy happiness.

He was tugged away from the table he had been at before by Blaine, and shot an apologetic look over his shoulder at Zane, Kate and Sam, who waved him off, smiling.

He sat down next to Blaine, and looked at the pin on his chest. It was one of the white pins that all of the Warblers wore, with a yellow and black bird (presumably a warbler of some kind) and two joined semiquavers, with a thin border of black and yellow.

His eyes teared up as he realised what this represented. A new family, acceptance, safety...

_Once a Warbler, always a Warbler._

_**Author's note:**_ Okay, I'm sorry this is so late. Long story short - it wasn't finished for when I said it would, and then exams killed me. Sorry! Hope you enjoy the chapter though, I quite like this one. Next chapter - Warbler party!

For the acapella version of Moves Like Jagger, I thought that the backing would sound like this. Then just imagine Blaine and Kurt doing their respective parts. Take out the spaces and brackets!

www . youtube .com(/) watch?v=x6HRSMbvAo0

_**Disclaimer:**_ Lyrics from Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera.


End file.
